Julian Bernardino's MSTS Thomas and Friends Remake 26: Emily's Adventure (Michael Brandon-US).
Here is Julian Bernardino's twenty sixth MSTS Thomas and Friends remake. Cast *Narrator - Michael Brandon (US Version) *Thomas *Annie and Clarabel *Emily *Emily's White and Green Coaches *Trevor *Elizabeth *Foolish Freight Cars *Caboose *and more Transcript * Michael Brandon: It was springtime on the Island of Sodor. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. All the engines love this time of year. Emily thought the island had never look beautiful. But that night, there was a big and blustery storm. High winds swept across the island. Trees were blown down. The water tower fell over. And the roof blew right off Farmer McColl's farm. Emily was very pleased to be safe and warm in a cozy shed. She could hear the wind outside. But the next morning, Emily could not believe her eyes. The storm had made a terrible mess. Farmer McColl was looking at the damaged barn. * Farmer McColl: The baby calves will be cold at night. I miss fix the roof right away. * Michael Brandon: But Farmer McColl didn't have any timber for the roof. So he telephoned Sir Topham Hatt. Sir Topham Hatt came to see Emily. * Sir Topham Hatt: The storm blew the roof off of Farmer McColl's barn. * Michael Brandon: He said. * Sir Topham Hatt: You must take him some timbers so it can be fixed. * Emily: Yes, sir. * Michael Brandon: Said Emily. Emily steamed over to the timber yards. She buffered up to the timber wagons and raced off to Farmer McColl's as fast as she could. But the storm had caused lots of damage to the lines. Workmen and trucks were clearing branches and rocks from the tracks. Emily wanted to go quickly, but she couldn't go at all. * Emily: Bother! * Michael Brandon: Said Emily crossly. Trevor and the workmen were trying to move the tree. But moving it was taking a long time. * Emily: Hurry up! * Michael Brandon: Emily puffed impatiently. * Emily: You must work harder! * Michael Brandon: And she blew her whistle. Trevor was working as fast as she could. At last, he pulled the tree off the track. But Emily didn't say thank you to Trevor. All she said was... * Emily: About time! * Michael Brandon: Every time she came across workmen clearing the track, she blew her whistle and wheesh her steam. This made the workmen cross. But Emily thought it made them work harder. Then Emily came across a fallen water tower. It had crashed onto her line. * Emily: Oh, no! * Michael Brandon: She cried. Elizabeth was helping the workmen push the tower off the track. The tower was very heavy. Emily decided to boss Elizabeth too. * Emily: Hurry up! * Michael Brandon: She wheeshed and blew her whistle as loud as she could. * Elizabeth: Not if you ask like that. * Michael Brandon: Sniffed Elizabeth crossly. * Emily: I've got an urgent delivery. * Michael Brandon: Said Emily. But Elizabeth didn't listen. She simply went back to work. Emily blew her whistle again. But the more she blew her whistle, the slower Elizabeth seemed to go. Emily thought she would never get to Farmer McColl's. The skies were darkening. And the night was on its way. Thomas arrived bringing more supplies. * Thomas: Hello! * Michael Brandon: Thomas tooted. Emily complained about Elizabeth. * Emily: She won't do one thing I'd tell her. * Thomas: That's because you're a big bossy boiler. * Michael Brandon: Laughed Thomas. * Thomas: You should try asking nicely for a change. * Michael Brandon: Emily didn't like being called a bossy boiler. And she didn't want to ask nicely. But it would be nighttime soon. And the baby calves still didn't have a roof over their heads. So Emily took a deep breath. * Emily: I'm sorry I was rude, but can you help me get this timber to Farmer McColl's? Please? It's to help the baby calves. * Michael Brandon: Elizabeth smiled. * Elizabeth: Why certainly. * Michael Brandon: She puffed. * Elizabeth: I'll get your track cleared in no time. * Michael Brandon: Emily was surprised. Thomas was right. Asking nicely just like magic. Elizabeth pushed with all her puff. The tower was heavy. But with a mighty heave, the track was cleared. * Emily: Thank you! * Michael Brandon: Cried Emily and she steamed on as fast as she could. It was nearly bedtime. Emily knew the baby calves will be getting cold. So whenever there was something on a track, she took a deep breath and said please and thank you. At last, Emily arrived at Farmer McColl's. And the timber was quickly unloaded. The barn was soon repaired. And the baby calves snuggled down on their nice soft cave. * Farmer McColl: Thank you, Emily. * Michael Brandon: Said Farmer McColl. * Farmer McColl: The calves will be nice and warm now. * Michael Brandon: Emily was pleased she'd arrived on time. Asking nicely was all she had to do. Trivia *Emily's Adventure will be told by Michael Brandon for the US. *The first shot will film Casey Jr puffing over a viaduct and pulling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose and passing Tillie pulling her Birthday Train cars. *The second shot will film Emily going through a tunnel, hauling her three coaches. *Emily will be pulling nine freight cars and a caboose in Shots 23 to 77. *Thomas will be pulling Annie and Clarabel in shots 51 to 67. *The fifty third shot will film Thomas looking surprised. *The fifty fourth shot will a sad Thomas. *The fifty sixth shot will film an annoyed Thomas. *The fifty seventh shot will a confused Thomas talks. *The sixty ninth shot will film Emily and nine freight cars and a caboose passing Toyland Express and Toots with the Breakdown Train. Category:Julian Bernardino